Shovel Knight
Shovel Knight is the main protagonist of the titular series and is a playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography LET'S DIG! Back in the day, where looters traveled and the world was wild, two legendary knights found massive success in treasure hunting and gaining large amounts of gold. These two were Shovel Knight and Shield Knight, a duo that was completely inseparable... Until they ventured into the Tower of Fate, where Shield Knight was whisked away, Shovel Knight was knocked out, and, when he woke up, the tower was sealed shut. In a bout of depression, Shovel Knight returned to a life of farming until the Enchantress and her knights, the Order of No Quarter, took over the land. Not only that, but the Tower of Fate was unsealed. Now motivated to return to normal life as a knight, Shovel Knight unsheathed his blade and traveled the land, defeating all of the knights and finding some unique abilities. Eventually, he found Shield Knight, who was possessed by the Enchantress, freed her, and, now a duo once more, they overcame the Enchantress. After the two narrowly escaped death, their adventures continued to this very day! THE LEGACY OF SHOVEL KNIGHT *''Shovel Knight (game)'' *''Runbow'' *''Azure Striker Gunvolt 2'' *''Hex Heroes'' *''Road Redemption'' *''Indivisible'' *''Yooka-Laylee'' *''Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: W.I.P. Reason: Connection: Ending TBA Gameplay Shovel Knight pretty much plays like how he does in his game. He's quite strong, floaty and is one of the fastest characters in the game. Movelist *'Shovel Combo' - - Shovel Knight swipes his shovel twice from right to left and then stabs it forward. *'Charge Handle' - or + (Hold) - Shovel Knight charges up, then does a powerful slash with his shovel. *'Shovel Upper' - + - Shovel Knight swipes his shovel upwards into the air. *'Drop Spark' - + - Shovel Knight digs up a shockwave that travels along the ground, which hits the opponent. *'Air Shovel Combo' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Charge Handle' - or + (midair; Hold) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Shovel Upper' - + (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Shovel Drop' - + - (midair) - Shovel Knight drops downwards on the ground shovel-first; if he hits on the ground, he bounces up into the air once. *'Flare Wand' - file:btn_triangle.png - Shovel Knight takes out his flare wand, and shoots a fireball forward. *'Chaos Sphere' - or + file:btn_triangle.png - Shovel Knight throws the Chaos Sphere forward, which bounces along the ground and penetrates through opponents. *'Throwing Anchor' - + file:btn_triangle.png - Shovel Knight throws an anchor in an upwards arc. *'Trench Blade' - + file:btn_triangle.png - Shovel Knight digs a pitfall trap on the ground, stunning opponents who are close to it. *'Air Flare Wand' - file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Chaos Sphere' - or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Throwing Anchor' - + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Trench Blade' - + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Phase Locket' - - Shovel Knight uses the phase locket, making him more powerful for 5 seconds. *'Dust Knuckles' - or + - Shovel Knight punches forward with a pair of gauntlets that charges him through opponents, punching them into the air. *'Propeller Dagger' - + - Shovel Knight takes out a spinning dagger, which flies into the air with him. * Alchemy Coin - + - Shovel Knight tosses his Alchemy Coin on the ground, generating some AP. * Air Phase Locket - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Dust Knuckles - or + (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Propeller Dagger - + (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Air Alchemy Coin - + (midair) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) * Fishing Rod - or - Shovel Knight uses his Fishing Rod to grab the opponent and throws them forward. * Fishing Rod (Up) - - Shovel Knight uses his Fishing Rod to grab the opponent and tosses them upwards. * Fishing Rod (Down) - - Shovel Knight uses his Fishing Rod to grab the opponent and slams them on the ground. (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) * War Horn - (Level 1 Super): Shovel Knight grabs out a horn and blows into it, releasing a large wave of sound around him which kills opponents close to him. * Mobile Gear - (Level 2 Super): Shovel Knight leaps into the air and conjures a spinning gear that rides horizontally across the screen, killing anyone who gets in his way. * Catch Her! - (Level 3 Super): Shield Knight is falling from the sky until Shovel Knight catches her. After an cutscene, Shield Knight joins Shovel Knight on the battle for a short period of time. She can attack opponents by slamming them with her shield or throw it like a boomerang. Same as Heihachi's Level 2 but lasts longer. Taunts *'Troupple Chalice' - Shovel Knight drinks a Troupple Chalice. *'Sleeping' - Shovel Knight sleeps on the ground, then wakes up. *'I'm Waiting...' - Shovel Knight sticks his shovel on the ground and taps his foot twice. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars * When Selected: ** "Sharpen thy Shovel!" ** "For Shovelry!" ** "It's Shoveling Time!" * Pre-Match: * Item Pick-Up: * Successful KO: * Respawn: Introduction and Ending Animations *'Ready!' - Shovel Knight jumps onto the screen in a front-flip and holds his shovel up in the air. *'Campfiring' - Shovel Knight is seen sleeping on a log with a campfire nearby, he then wakes up with a jump and quickly puts out the fire. *'Digging Time!' - Shovel Knight digs from the underground of the stage and jumps on the ground. *'Mobile On' - Shovel Knight rides onto the stage with a Mobile Gear, then jumps out of it. Winning Screen *'Victory!' - Shovel Knight raises his shovel into the air. *'Shovel and Shield' - Shovel Knight and Shield Knight stands back to back and poses for the camera. *'Treasure Found' - Shovel Knight pulls out a diamond from a treasure chest and poses victoriously. *'TBA' - W.I.P. Losing Screen *If using Victory! - Shovel Knight kneels down with his shovel pointing vertically towards the ground, gripping the shaft with both hands. *If using Shovel and Shield - Shovel Knight claps for the winner. *If using Treasure Found - Shovel Knight plants his shovel into the ground and falls to his knees, hanging his head low in shame. *If using TBA - W.I.P. Result Screen Win: Shovel Knight is seen with his shovel raised on the air victoriously. Lose: Shovel Knight is seen kneeling down on the ground with his shovel on the ground. Victory Music * For Shovelry! (unlocked at rank 4) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzSnJ_1YVmY) *'Specter of Torment' (unlocked at rank 45). (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzSnJ_1YVmY) Costumes Stalwart Plate The default armor of Shovel Knight. *Gold skin: gold armor (Ornate Plate) *Red skin: red armor (Final Guard) *Black skin: black armor (Black Knight) Armor of Chaos His armor which he received after defeating Kratos in PlayStation versions of the original game. *Silver skin: silver armor (Dynamo Mail) *Black skin: black/red armor (Mail of Momentum) *Purple skin: purple armor (Conjuror's Coat) Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Shield Knight *DLC: Mr. Hat Icons: *Rank 5: Shovel Knight *Rank 6: Shield Knight *Rank 7: Phantom Striker *Rank 9: Mole Knight *Rank 11: Plague Knight *Rank 12: Kratos (Shovel Knight) *Rank 14: Hedge Farmer *Rank 15: Specter Knight *Rank 17: Troupple King *Rank 18: Mr. Hat *Rank 20: Mona *Rank 21: Black Knight *Rank 23: Propeller Knight *Rank 24: King Knight *Rank 50: The Enchantress *Rank 200: Shovel Knight & Shield Knight together Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Village *Rank 19: Armor Outpost *Rank 22: Clockwork Tower *Rank 25: The Lich Yard *Rank 300: Tower of Fate (with Order of No Quarter) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Shovel Knight Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters